A Conversation
by TheBoredOne85
Summary: "Maura, is it sad that I'm relieved that I'm not marrying Casey? I mean, I love him but..." "But you're not in love with him." Maura finished. One shot. How I imagine a conversation would go between Jane and Maura. Rated M for safety.


Disclaimer: I do not own these characters, just using them for fun. No infringement intended.

_A.N. I have no idea where this came from. I'm 99.9% positive that this will remain a one shot. This is just my take on how I would think a conversation would go between the Detective and Medical Examiner. Set around the last two or three episodes of season 4. I apologise for any spelling errors, for some reason my computer doesn't catch all the mistakes._

* * *

_A Conversation_

Jane Rizzoli isn't an open book. At least, she isn't when it comes to things like relationships and sex, whereas Maura Isles is; she rarely shy's away from any topic and eagerly shares anything she can, even things bordering on inappropriate. It is an unusual occurrence when the medical examiner is rendered speechless, or shocked like she is now. Tonight's conversation between the friends is far from what they would ever consider to be normal. For starters, the beer and wine the pair are so fond of are absent, a crisp, non-alcoholic apple cider taking its place. The last three days had been chaotic. Casey asked Jane to marry him, gave her a ring and asked her to think about it before shipping out back to Afghanistan, leaving Jane to make the biggest decision she's ever had to make.

The plan was for him to retire and move home to be with her, but after his abrupt departure three days ago, he'd emailed to inform Jane that he was offered the promotion he'd been working toward his whole career. Maura walked in on Jane packaging up the ring to mail back to him, and discovered that her best friend thought she might be pregnant.

"I'm scared Maura, " Jane said. "What happens now? What if I'm pregnant? Can I do it? Can I be a mother? I feel like I don't even have those genes."

"Don't be silly Jane, of course you have the genes to be a mother. It's not going to be easy, but you've got me, your mom and the rest of your family to help you." Maura said. The pair were currently sitting on Jane's sofa, both wearing Jane's comfortable BPD sweats.

"Oh god, Ma's gonna flip out." Jane groaned. "She never really liked Casey, and now I could be having his baby... ugh."

"Angela will probably be shocked, yes, but she loves babies and being a grandmother."

Jane unconsciously shifted closer to Maura as she took a sip of her sparkling cider. "Maura, is it sad that I'm relieved that I'm not marrying Casey? I mean, I love him but..."

"But you're not in love with him." Maura finished.

"No. I don't think I ever was." Jane gulped down the rest of her drink and set the glass down on the coffee table. "Casey... I feel like my space is invaded whenever he's here, or was here. The sex was ok but even that isn't enough, like, after two days I just wanted him to leave. It shouldn't feel like that, right?"

"Sex should never just be ok Jane, it should be intense and passionate. You should crave that person so much that the thought of not being with them physically hurts. It's..."

"Is it like that for you?" Jane asked.

Maura swallowed hard. "Intense, yes, intensely passionate? No. I... never let anyone get that close to me."

"Neither do I." Jane admitted. "Sometimes I think that I'm broken that way. The only person I've ever let in or let get close to me is you."

"Me too Jane, me too." Maura sighed and poured herself some more cider. "Sometimes I think that the only person I can be with is you."

Jane agreed. "Yeah, I've thought about that to, but you don't have a penis."

Maura's eyebrows shot up in surprise as she took in her best friend's words. "Jane, is a penis really that important to you? Is it the do all, end all only option for you to achieve sexual pleasure?"

"What? Maura no-"

"You know, it's been statistically proven that the majority of women do not reach orgasm through vaginal penetration alone, they require stimulation of the clitoris, breasts and our other erogenous zones to obtain the maximum pleasure-"

"Oh my god, thank you captain Google."

"What? Jane, I'm just saying that the male reproductive organ has a lot of short comings. Mouths and fingers however, now those are precision tools, and I, myself, have only ever achieved one orgasm through penetration alone."

Jane was sure the room was at least ten degrees warmer. "Ok, new topic. Hey, how about them Red Sox?"

"Nice try Jane, but no - we're finishing this. You bought it up."

"Yeah, and I'm not even drunk -"

"So you need alcohol to talk about these things with me? Jane, that's hardly fair."

"Who said anything about fair?" Jane mumbled as she fidgeted in her seat, only to realize that the hand that once held her cider had been holding Maura's since she abandoned her glass. Jane sucked in a breath. It felt too good to be this close to the blonde.

"Jane, are you attracted to me?" Maura asked quietly.

"C'mon, Maur, you know you're gorgeous..."

Maura squeezed Jane's hand. "But do you find me attractive?"

Jane was sure that if the was within range of a mirror that her face would resemble a tomato. "Yeah, ok?" Jane made sure she was looking directly into Maura's eyes as she spoke now, not knowing where she got the guts to do so. "God Maura, your perfect, and pretty and you always smell so good and shit, I'm rambling but sometimes I forget that we aren't a couple. Lately I have to fight myself from pushing you against your desk or locker when you're in your scrubs because the desire to kiss you senseless almost wins."

To say that Maura was shocked would be an understatement.

"Shit, Fuck, Maura I'm sorry, I've ruined everything-" Jane went to pull her hand away from Maura but the medical examiner grasped her tighter.

"Why haven't you?" She managed to ask.

"Why? Because it would ruin everything! I don't want to screw up the best, most constant relationship I've ever had in my entire life. Plus, you said I wasn't your type, remember after the case at Merch?

"You're not my type Jane, but that's exactly why you're perfect for me. You must know that I love you and I've been attracted to you since we met."

Jane was shocked. "I love you too, but I'm most likely in love with you, and how could I be perfect for you if I'm not your type?

"Because you're my best friend, which makes you the perfect person for me. My whole life I've been the outcast, the outsider. You took me in and gave me a family and the single, best relationship I could ever hope to have. When I said you weren't my type it was true, because until that point I considered my type to be the non- committed sexual relations I had with men. I'd get what I needed from them with no emotional attachment so I'd never get hurt. I realized that you and I do have a relationship, an intimate one, it's just not sexual. When you came to my office that day and said that you were marrying Casey I realized that I wanted the whole package with you, and yet you were going to marry this man and I was crushed. I want you Jane, I've wanted you for a very long time."

Jane was shocked and happy all at once. "Can it really be that easy?" She asked.

"Yes, it can." Maura replied before leaning forward and kissing Jane.

"So what do we do now?" Jane asked. "How do we know that we will even work as a couple"

"Well, there's only one option, really."

"Oh yeah? What's that?"

"Take me to bed Jane."

End.

* * *

...Review?


End file.
